Public Library
by Hybrid Fantasy
Summary: To say Sakura was surprised after seeing Sasuke borrow books at the public library would be a missunderstanding, but to steal his them and read their titles was what truly made her question her ex-mates sexual oriantation. FunnySasuSaku Oneshot review plz


"What a pleasant surprise, Sasuke! I had no idea whatsoever that you were into this kind of free-time activity! Shows you never really know somebody!"

Groan.

"Sooo… do tell me… what are you borrowing?"

Smile.

Stare.

Groan.

"Hey, you can at least try to not be a royal pain in the ass twenty-four- seven, okey?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Woah, I'm impressed, you _do_ talk!"

"I'm keening to remind you, we are in a library, talking isn't exactly recommended."

"Don't you tell me what to do or not to do. I don't have a free will for nothing, if you must know."

Grin.

"Shut it, Sakura."

Shriek.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Temper, Sakura."

Shock.

"Don't tell me what to do you…!"

"Hey, kids, silence, you're in a public library!"

Submission.

Silence.

Unison.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Whisper.

"Happy now?"

"What me, what did I do this time?"

"Exactly."

"I said _nothing_!"

"My point precisely."

"So? What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you won't answer my good-damn question!"

Ha.

"Language, Sakura."

Raised eye-brow.

"Says the guy who won the Nobel Prize for peace."

"Says the short fan girl who hits like a gorilla."

"First of all, I'm not that short, second, I've never been a fan-girl, especially not yours, and last but not least you really know how to flatter a girl, don't you, Sasuke?"

"Excluding you, yes, I actually do."

"The only women you interacted with in your whole 17-yearl old life were your mother and your auntie, so please spare me the 'I'm-the-ladies-man' conversation, I'm already sick of it."

"You would happen to know, now wouldn't you, Princess?"

"At least I've been on a real date before!"

Nervous laugh.

"Naruto doesn't count."

"I wasn't even thinking in counting him!"

Victorious grin.

"I still give a shit."

"Fine. At least Neji and Kiba didn't."

Silence.

"You dated dog-boy and Hyuga?"

Surprise.

"Jealous much?"

"As if. They suck so bad."

"Jealous."

Amazement.

"No way. Why would I, anyways? It's not like I'd want to be in your place, I'm not that desperate."

"Not my place, but theirs."

Nervous attempt to try to laugh it off.

"Hee, like hell, don't flatter yourself, Sakura, I wouldn't take you out on a date not even if I got a free-café-latte coupon for a year."

"Jealous _and_ gay! I always find it delightful running into you at the strangest places! Learning something new and embarrassing about you really makes my day!"

Shock.

"Take it back. Now."

Laugh.

"Which part? The part that you're jealous or gay?"

"The gay-part… I mean… Both of them!"

"Aw, I think I've really your feelings this time, now haven't I? Emo, too. Sorry to hear it, but if I were you, I'd go straight home and cut myself."

Sharingan.

"Hey, what did I tell you kids? Second warning already, please be polite and keep quiet."

Submission.

"Sure, ma'am, we're sorry, I'll tell my friend over here to keep it down. He's got anger problems, big ones if I may be precise."

Sweet smile.

"I'm so killing you for this, Sakura."

"Permit me to tremble in fear, please."

"Damn, annoying woman."

"Language, Sasuke."

Wide eyes.

Shock.

"So, returning to the subject, what are you borrowing?"

Ignorance.

"Sasuke?"

Silence.

Determination

"Uchiha!"

Lack of interest.

Sweetness.

"Sasu-cakes!"

"Now that does it!"

Victory.

"What do you want form me? Get a life and leave me alone!"

"Please let me remind you that you were the one you bumped into me while I was reluctantly admiring some very captivating 19th century British classics. And I also wish to add that you seem more than just interested with your own book-discoveries over there."

Stare.

"You know, the books you've been keeping behind your back this whole cheerful conversation."

Glare.

Threatening growl.

"So, care to tell me what's fascinated your attention with such open-mindedness?"

"No."

Sadness.

"And stop using big-words."

Laugh.

"Oh, yes, please excuse my lack of discipline. I forgot your vocabulary consist only by the one of a kind magnificent word 'hn'"

Gawk.

"Let's return to the subject, shall we not? The books. May I have a look? They do seem interesting. You've actually managed to sustain my attention."

"Hn."

"Does 'hn' in this sentence mean 'yes' or 'no'?"

Perplex.

"Neither. It means 'fuck off'"

"Fascinating way of combining words, I am truly impressed."

"Hn."

"Books. I want to take a look."

"Take a hike."

"I don't feel like it, thank you very much for the suggestion, anyways. Books."

"No."

Persuasion.

"Let me take a look."

"No."

"Please."

"Won't work on me."

"Pretty please!"

Batting eyelashes.

"No."

"Aw, please, Sasu-kun, please so very very much, with sugar on top!"

Sweetness overdose.

"I said no. And keep quiet; the librarian has her eyes on us."

"I don't care, and neither do you; so don't change the subject and please let me have a look!"

"No."

Exhale.

"Fine. But you leave me no choice."

Confused look.

"Whaa-aa…!"

Jump.

Failed attempt.

Second try.

Low shriek.

Bend.

Self-protection.

Major Fail.

Third try.

Double-jump.

Late reaction.

Grab.

Shock.

Victory.

"And this is the reason why people say I'm purely the best."

Arrogant smirk.

Utter Shock.

"Haruno. I'm giving you a warning. Give them back."

Run.

Hide.

Silence.

"Sakura?"

Laugh.

"Give them back."

"Not until I see what you were trying to read. So… what do we have here… Were you going to borrow four books, Sasuke? That's quite a large number considering the fact that you must bring them back next week, and since you lack the time necessary to finish them because you're still so blinded by sweating and bloody training, I must say it's quite the challenge, even for you!"

"Sakura. Don't make me do something both of us will regret."

Ignoring.

"So, first book's called 'The picture of Dorian Grey'. Oh, I've read this one, it was purely amazing! Lee recommended it to me; he said it was a very 'youthful and tender' novel. You'll love this one, Sasuke, it's about this totally gorgeous guy that makes a deal with the devil so that…"

Groan.

"Shut your mouth."

"Okey, okey. I won't spoil _all_ the fun. Next book: 'Women in love'."

No sound.

"O-okey. Interesting indeed. With each passing second, I manage to gather sufficient proof regarding the fact that you are not 100 percent straight, my dear teammate."

Loud groan.

Sweet laugh.

"No offense taken, right, Sasuke-kun?"

Death-glare.

"Next in line is…"

Shock.

Double shock.

"Oh shit…"

"Say that again."

"Sakura, it's not what it seems like…"

"Excuse me, but sadly for both you and your reputation, I do have eyes, which, 3 seconds ago were innocent."

"Stop kidding me."

"Me? I'm not the one joking! And just to remind you, I'm not the one who was going to borrow a book about the female anatomy in detail, either!"

"I don't like repeating myself, Sakura, but it's not what it seems like!"

"Oh, right, you're not a freak, I get it."

Relief.

"You just want to learn more about a woman's body because your hormones are starting to finally show, right?"

Surprise.

"NO! Damn, Sakura, give me back those books, now! It's none of your business what I decide to read!"

"Yes, I know, you have free will as well, we all do. But, you know, it's rather strange to see that you actually were interested in kind of stuff, considering the fact that you've never held a girl by the hand or something…"

"You don't know what I've done in the past."

Argue.

"I don't need to. I can only imagine."

"Fuck you."

"Why thank you, sweetie, have a nice day, too!"

Anger.

"Now this has really been a shocking day. I'll be spending quite some time writing this in my diary tonight."

"Don't shit me."

"I'm not. I'm being serious."

"So am I. Give them back."

Attempt.

Jump.

Run.

Fail.

"Give up, Sakura, you can't run forever, that librarian will surely notice you. I can't wait to have the honor of seeing you kicked out of this place."

"Yes, agree. But you'll be the one who's being kicked before me, since, you know what they say, 'Ladies first'."

"Bitches after."

"Hey!"

"What? You called me a woman!"

"You called me a bitch!"

"At least one of our descriptions fits perfectly, Sakura."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Jaw-drop.

"Screw you."

"Not yet. I still want to see the last book. This better be good."

"I warn you, Haruno, do this and I'll ruin your life."

"Neah, thanks, I can manage on my own."

"Stupid klutz."

"Narcissistic bastard."

"Pathetic pink haired bitch."

"Gay-emo-whore."

Glare.

"1-0 for me, again, I guess. Now let's cut the bullshit and see what your greatest secret is."

Pure shock.

Stare.

Glare.

Silence.

Double jaw-drop.

"Uhm… Sasuke, do you know what kind of book this is?"

Shame.

Nod.

"Pfiuu, now that's a relief, and I though Sai was the only freak who read these kind of manuals!"

"Don't dare…"

"Dare what, Sasuke? I understand you completely."

Raised eye-brow.

"I mean, you have to feel really lonely and at first I didn't understand why you decided to borrow and Oscar Wilde novel or Women in Love or even the Woman's anatomy volume. But now everything fits well together. Especially after seeing this 'How to ask a girl out on a date' easy-to-read manual."

"It's n-not w-wha-what y-you think…"

Wide eyes.

"Ohmygawd Sasuke you just babbled!"

Wonderful smile.

"I s-so did n-not!"

"Aw, how sweet, you just did it again!"

"Shut it, Sakura! I'm not into this kind of stuff!"

"Asking you what you were going to do with these books would be a waste a time, now wouldn't it?"

Embarrassment.

"Don't worry, your secret is save with me."

Confused look.

"I know how much you care about you dear Ego, with a capital 'E', of course, so that's why I've decided to keep this just between the two of us. And the librarian, sadly for you."

Silence.

Understanding.

Happiness.

Nod.

'Thank you.'

"Now if you excuse me, I got to get back to my own style in literature, if you don't mind. I was thinking in giving the Bronte sisters a chance, what do you think?"

Nod.

"Sure. Well it's been a pleasure, Sasuke. See you around. Have fun… _documenting_ yourself."

Cough.

"Once I'm done reading… you know… this stuff…"

Smile.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm gonna have to take you out to some café-latte, hn? I got to prove it to you it's not gay at all."

Blush.

Shy Smile.

"See you some other time. Bye."

Nod.

On her way out, Sakura borrowed 'How to date a totally hot guy'. She needed the tips. Badly.


End file.
